


Only you

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Having been given all his love, Levi wants Eren to call his name.





	

Eren clutches at the recently cleaned white bedding beneath him, as Captain Levi enters him. 

Eren watches, Levi between his legs. His strong hands behind Eren's knees, sliding down to squeeze the backs of his thighs before moving to do the same to his ass as Levi's cock disappears inside it repeatedly.

Eren's voice is peaked in pleasure from Levi's every movement, his every look- "Captain! Ah! There! There sir! _Captain!_ Captain Levi! _Ah-!_ "

There's sweat on Levi's brow as he grunts, his pace taxed. Not what Eren is used to though everything else seems the same. Since finishing the laundry and making the bed, they have been going at it for quite some while now, even for them. Eren is unsure about this next thought since it'd not be like Levi, but it seems to Eren that Levi is hesitating. Conflicted about something. Did he think Eren would be tired of him cumming inside him? Since they'd done it the night before, and the night before that, the previous day too. Worried, apprehensive, hoping to assure him that whatever Levi wants to do Eren wants him to do it- Eren brings his hands up from the bedding, rising off his back- to curl his touch about Levi's shoulders. Rounding to the back of his neck and head. Coaxing him forward so Eren may kiss him, then pull him down close to him. Atop of him as he lies back against the bed they've shared so many times already that Eren can't just call it his Captain's but _theirs._

How long has it been since they've become lovers?

Eren's eyes widen as Levi voices this very thought, then asks-

"Well? What do you think Eren?"

Eren's face flushes a shade darker. Levi has always been curt and to the point. But even on this topic if he is so straightforward, since it's about Captain Levi... and him. Eren can't help but start to feel flustered to hear it just as it is. His heartbeat in his ears, Eren almost misses what Levi has to say next.

"It's been enough time ain't it?"

Eren manages his voice, "E-enough sir?"

Levi continues after he's pushed his cock inside Eren to the hilt, resting there as Eren pants, the soft high noises he's making being so full from Levi causing Levi to pause and swallow.

"That's right."

Eren's brow furrows as he tries to convince himself he's misunderstood what Levi is getting at however much intuition is convincing him otherwise.

Levi leans forward to kiss him, full and hard over his mouth. Eren's soft lips parting beneath his, their tongues sliding, twisting, mingling their spit. Eren seeking Levi's mouth even as Levi draws back, the breath of his words Eren feels as half lidded his gaze is on Levi's mouth, flickering back to his eyes knowing more often than not he will get another kiss this way.

Eren surprised not only when he does not get his kiss but then Levi asks.

"Eren. Call my name."

Then Levi is moving back. Eren's cry startled at how abrupt his movements are.

That familiar hot, overbearing, all consuming pleasure he'd felt before resumed as Eren recognises from the strain about Levi's shoulders, feeling the muscles of his back beneath his fingers, that his Captain wants to cum. Eren wants to cum too. Levi's hand is between their bodies, stroking his cock, his thumb at the tip, pressing.

Eren calls out for him, just like before-

" _Captain!_ Please Captain! Ah! Captain Levi!"

Levi's breath is harsh and his voice strained, clenched through his teeth. Levi sounds angry but looking into his Captain's eyes Eren can tell it's not just that.

"No Eren. Not like that. Only my name. _Call my name._ "

Desperation.

Eren looks away from Levi, from that. Not associating such a thing to the Captain. Uneasiness fills him just as Levi's cock continues to fill him as well. Whatever Levi wants, Eren has always desperately want to give him. Knowing he is not good enough. Not strong enough, not smart enough, not experienced enough. That's why he'd been so happy, those years ago when Captain Levi had confessed to him, had embraced him, had kissed him. Had wanted all of him... even though he is just as he is.

Because he is like that, what Captain Levi wants-

Eren doesn't know.

Because the Captain is the Captain in Eren's eyes, there is no one else, nobody else.

Eren gasps as Levi gets rougher with him, more demanding when Levi feels his desire will go unfulfilled.

Indeed.

From both Levi's greedy motions and Eren's frustrations at being incapable in something else, tears form at the edge of Eren's eyes as he replies, voice distraught.

"I... I can't sir! To be so forward... would be disrespectful to you Captain!"

"Sir this, sir that. I don't mind it most of the time Eren, since it's like that with everyone else. I'm not so daft I've forgotten we're soldiers. Fuck a lot of times when _you_ say it it gets me hot. But what the hell, forward? Don't you think it's rather late for that? I'm pretty sure taking my cock up your ass is way past where ever the shit forward is, right?"

Eren's eyelashes flutter as he tries to form a response to that barrage. Face a darker red than it'd been when Levi had been deeper inside him. Eren stutters a moment before managing. Suddenly, frustratingly on Levi's part- stubbornly adamant.

"Even so Captain Levi! You are my superior! Regardless...! On that we are lovers I can't just say your name so lightly!"

Eren cries out as Levi asserts his weight atop of him, making Eren full of the heaviness and hardness he'd been withholding. Eren short of breath, shutting him up for a moment and proving a point, Levi's aim.

"That's a pretty weak excuse in my opinion. Shouldn't you rather, as I am your superior, do exactly as I say?"

Eren is clinging onto Levi, pushing his body up from the mattress. Levi letting up a little, grunting from the friction of Eren meeting him. Eren's cock, hard and slick, rubbing at his harder abs.

"If you will excuse me, it is not required of me to do everything you say but rather fulfill any orders you have to give, sir."

Levi once more begins to slow his pace, his hot slow burn anger seemingly transferred to Eren and spurred into a rapid inferno, as Eren says quite haughtily, glare apparent-

"And besides... such a personal request _cannot be an order!_ "

Eren is not wrong.

Orders by superiors had to have benefit or such intentions for the sake of the interests of the Survey Corps or a mission pertaining to them. An order that did not meet those requirements was not an order.

Stunned, not because Eren was playing by the book but that he'd overlook this obvious display of disobedience for being such all because he couldn't bring himself to call Levi by name alone... that was convoluted reasoning. But.

"Fine. Do as you like."

Levi tells Eren, before clamping his mouth over his to make sure Eren doesn't say another word.

Levi doesn't want to respect that line of thinking, but he has to. If Eren will resist him that much on the matter.

Eren cannot get another word in from how aggressively the Captain is kissing him, Eren cumming when Levi finally moves his mouth from Eren's to bite at his neck. Eren panting against the palm of Levi's hand as Levi holds it over his mouth. Fine to feel his lips but unwilling to hear anymore of Eren's naive reasoning as he resumes pounding into him aggressively, taking longer to cum than Eren anticipates.

When they do finish Eren finds it very odd not to be sleeping in the Captain's arms when they're sharing the same bed. Used to Levi pulling him close, often on account Eren was too exhausted to do it himself, ready to sleep then and there. It looks like Levi is set on going to sleep before him. Eyes already closed, a frown Eren has not long seen when sleeping, is in place. Not wanting to bother him, and bothered by the dismissal of the topic earlier that... Eren does not think he is wrong about. Eren rolls over onto his side, huffily pulling most of the blankets to him. His back to Levi. Eren falls asleep.

\--

Everyone who is on kitchen duty can tell, Eren is in a glum mood.

About what... rather who, they have a hunch. Mikasa torn between angry at whatever that midget did to cause Eren to frown like that or pleased that Eren is displeased with Captain Levi.

They're readying the dinner preparations.

Eren is sitting next to Armin, the both of them are peeling potatoes next to the sink.

Sasha is noisy at the stove as she jovially tells Mikasa to bring a hoard of ingredients. Mikasa passing them over as Sasha excited to cook, hasn't exactly thought everything through. Just remembering such and such spice or such and such vegetable would be really good! With this delightful cut of beef they're having! Making Mikasa go back and forth. Mikasa not minding, since she gets to glance at Eren each time she passes by. She'd given up trying to get out of him what specifically the matter was. Leaving it to Armin. Sure he'll be the one Eren will spill the beans to ('Yes! Beans!' Sasha calls out). Mikasa eavesdrops to the best of her ability... until Sasha wants some ingredients from the store house across the courtyard... pass the well. Sasha goes with her, since it's a lot. They'll need to fetch some water too.

It's quiet with Sasha away. Armin glances over to Eren who'd been frowning and morose this whole while they'd been asked to peel the heaping mounds of potatoes for everyone.

Armin, like Mikasa had been hoping Eren would open up to him on his own... and since it's only the two of them... when Eren still does not speak. 

Even Armin is getting impatient. Armin decides to give it a go at making the first move, intending to approach it gently so Eren will be more comfortable talking about it... or so he wishes to but his voice is anything but calm; he tries to keep its volume down knowing if it were any louder Mikasa would hear and come rushing in, distressed and alert.

"E, eren! Be careful! Your hand!"

Before Eren's extensive training with the Survey Corps- cutting his hand, pricking a finger and the like would have set about his transformation into a titan. It's lucky his skill and with it, control have risen from Hanji's experiments. Because otherwise he'd have destroyed much of the kitchen by now. Eren had been absentminded about the potatoes he'd been peeling. Steam rises from his cut fingers as they heal, regenerating the skin and mending up the flesh he'd cut into when he'd failed to cut into the potato.

Armin takes the knife from Eren, setting it aside, concerned and a little panicked as he tries to deduct how serious the situation he's trying to find out about is. If Eren who's always been skilled at wielding a knife has been reduced to this. When Armin tries to find a towel to stop the bleeding that's already stopped, Eren waves him off. Gently not curtly like he would have had it been Mikasa.

When Eren returns from washing his healed but once bloody hand, he helps Armin sort through the potatoes... it'd probably be better not to eat since they'd soaked up blood.

As they do so-

Finally.

"Say... Armin."

Armin looks over to Eren cautiously.

Armin's smile earnest, "What is it?"

Eren is looking away from him, appearing more engrossed over the potatoes he's sorting (some alright... going into the wrong pile, but Armin doesn't bother to correct him for the meanwhile) than when he'd been peeling them.

"Do you know... is it weird? Like, have you maybe read it in some book before?"

Eren stops what he's doing as he tries to find the best way to phrase this.

Eren takes a breath, sighs.

"Is it improper to not call your lover by name, even if he's your superior?"

Unable to be less literal least he keep not bothering to talk about it at all, and given this is Armin he's talking to who will figure out through any roundabout way he's speaking- what it is he's talking about anyway. Eren decides to let the gimmick pass.

Armin treads carefully though his words too are to the point. 

"You're talking about Captain Levi right?"

Eren nods, looking at Armin, focused.

Hoping to receive some advice.

Armin steels himself, in the case Mikasa returns soon and hears something she rather not. Even so Armin must take that risk to get to the bottom of this.

"Can you tell me more about what this is about?"

\--

When Eren is done explaining, his face is more than a little red as he fails to skip over some details he'd not meant to share, even if it is to one of his closest and dearest friends. But having more than the nuance helps and Armin is deep in thought before a smile breaks across his lips, his reasoning sound with his reaction.

Eren is taken aback that Armin is lightly laughing. Armin's fingers curled and before his lips as he stifles his mirth.

"That's so like you Eren."

Eren looks at Armin quizzically, wanting an answer not an encouragement for introspection.

"What do you mean? Armin."

Armin sets aside the bloodied potatoes and starts peeling the many more that must be done.

"You... really respect Captain Levi don't you? So of course you'd act this way. You said it yourself too, yes? It doesn't matter what sort of relationship you have with Captain Levi, he will always be the Captain to you."

Eren nods, waiting for Armin to continue.

"To you that is who Captain Levi is. I know too. You've admired him, idolised him, and respected him for as long as you've known about him. And you were still able to do that... even after getting to know him."

Eren picks up a potato, wanting to help Armin peel the potatoes but Armin doesn't bother to pass him his knife.

"That's exactly it," Eren says, "While there were things about Captain Levi I had to learn about, and were not what I expected of him... I still..."

Eren's eyes widen a tad as he thinks that over. Armin finishing the thought in his own manner, understanding Eren's intention in the case he does not understand anything else.

"You still hold him in high regard despite his shortcomings."

Armin's laugh is nervous, "That wasn't a pun by the way so don't get mad."

Armin continues, hoping Eren will feel better after talking about this and getting an outside perspective.

"Even if you don't acknowledge those shortcomings Eren, I think you already know about Captain Levi's weaknesses better than all of us. Because you are the closest to him."

Eren is frowning.

Being unable to call the Captain by name... Armin was saying it was not by Eren's fault but by his nature. And not only that, rather than Eren being weak for being unable to say it, instead is was the Captain... who was being weak for insisting that of Eren.

Eren is thoughtful.

Armin sets the potato he's finished peeling aside, reaching over to take the potato Eren is clutching out of his hands to peel that one too.

"Eren it wasn't from a book I read anything about this sort of thing, but... from what I remember about my parents however little, I think... no, I feel. They always called each other by their names."

Armin starts peeling again. Careful about what he says next given the subject.

"Environment is important to shaping a person. I really think you should consider how you were raised to be a factor about your reactions. ...I remember your mother used to berate you about your manners, and since she's..." 

Eren had been slouching, his head bowed. Armin jumps at how abruptly Eren sits up. His eyes bright. Armin unable to finish what he'd been saying worried he'd upset Eren.

Armin is only wrong about thinking he'd upset Eren.

Eren thinks about it. His mom had been very strict in particular about manners towards those older than him, those of a higher social status than they...or regard given to those who held a certain profession- like his dad.

She'd be lenient of his crude manner of speech if he was around her or talking with his friends, but he'd learnt from her there was a certain manner of speech one must use to those you respect. Even if he didn't always respect whom she expected him to respect, he did learn from her. From her scolding, her lessons, her words. Her example.

Eren remembers.

He'd been rather young, so he didn't understand all that was being said at the time.

His father... very rarely did he hear him or see him be angry, and it wasn't exactly angry the way he'd been speaking. Perhaps stern, tired... uncomfortably Eren recalls, what he finds familiar having seen it in Levi- desperate.

His dad had been arguing with his mom, that very same matter Captain Levi and he had been arguing about last night.

_Why can't you call me by name?_

His mother also had a hard time calling his father by name.

Despite that they'd been married for years, and even had a child together.

Because his father was actually much older than his mother, and because his father was a well respected doctor that his mother greatly admired. He'd been the savior of everyone in town. From that epidemic that Mr Hannes often mentioned, humbled. 

His mother had been saved by his father before.

Since Captain Levi has saved him countless of times.

Eren could understand well how his mother felt. Not missing the irony that it was only when she was gone and he had grown that he could.

Suppressing the pang of guilt he's accustomed to, that went with such, Eren remembers further.

He had heard dad call mom by name.

But not once had he heard mom call dad by name.

It was always 'Doctor Yeager' or 'Doctor' even 'sir'. Eren's brow furrows as he thinks hard, feeling he's missing something. Had that really been all his mother had called his father? His mother had called his father respectfully especially when he was very young but... intuitively he knows there is a memory somewhere inside him that knows how they'd resolved this. That's right. His mom... she'd not been able to bring herself to call Grisha by name, and so instead she-

Armin jumps a second time as Eren bolts up onto his feet, the wood stool he'd been sitting on wobbling.

A fist in the air as his lips burst into a grin.

"That's it Armin! You're a genius! Thank you! I understand what I have to do!"

"Eh? What is it? Did you figure out something?"

Eren nods, "Yeah! It's exactly as you pointed out!"

Eren's fists are before him as he happily conceives his conviction to follow his mother's example.

"Would it be alright if I go see Captain Levi? I'll be back as fast as I can to finish helping with dinner."

"Ah... yeah that's no problem," Armin says, glad his advice has lifted his friend's spirits. But knowing the Captain, if Eren smiled so brightly before him as he's doing this moment... Eren may not be back for dinner. 

Armin will ask Mikasa to help him finish peeling the potatoes. She'll be sure to finish what Eren hasn't finished in record time. Especially after Armin tells her where Eren has gone.

 _Sorry, Mikasa._ Armin thinks sheepishly but there is no other option.

Eren is already gone.

\--

Levi is one of the last to leave the meeting room.

For that Eren is grateful, as he readies himself to face him.

Levi had not bothered to wake him this morning. When Eren finally did manage to get out of bed, the spot Levi had been was rather cold. Having unable to see Levi since what happened last night, Eren's mood had been most abysmal. He'd been hoping in the morning they could make up... and when he'd slept past lunch, missing his chance then as well, it was now or never!

Levi's eyes widen slightly on seeing Eren. Having not summoned him, and it did not look like Eren was running an errand for them to bump into each other like this. Leaving the only possibility that Eren had come here specifically on his own to see Levi.

Levi is about to say Eren's name when Eren speaks over him, louder and sincere-

"Dear! I'm sorry about yesterday!"

Eren rushing over to him. Eren is then standing before Levi. Reaching to clasp at Levi's hands. Levi meeting Eren and griping his hands strongly in turn. He pulls Eren closer to him. Levi's brow raised and his look one of utmost intrigue. Eren's words of just a few seconds ago ringing about the stone corridor; many of the meeting's participants who'd been on their way, halted. Wondering if what they'd just heard had been right, and if they'd be forfeiting their lives should they look back out of sheer curiosity. Hanji who wasn't one to miss an opportunity like this had been the only one to spin around to look point blank and without sheer terror, at the scene that is unfolding.

"What are you talking about?" Levi asks, almost flatly, since he was not asking because he did not know (he fully and without a doubt did know) but because he wanted to hear more sweet words from Eren's even sweeter mouth.

He thought it might be cute to see Eren struggle with his courage to continue on in this manner, but it looks like Eren had reasoned within himself that there is nothing to be ashamed of. Levi agrees, a certain satisfaction ruling his fascination. Eren continues, voice clear.

"I think, I should not have so forcefully objected to your request as I did since... "

What Levi had been hoping for appears as Eren's face dusts a shade of succulent pink, his gaze downcast shyly for but a moment before looking back to Levi, straightforward and bold as his next words are. Levi feels Eren's hands grip onto his just as strongly as they've been met.

"...to have asked such you were only thinking of me. Darling."

Had Levi been able to pay attention to anything outside Eren, he would have heard someone choking, various persons and whatever items that'd been at hand falling, Hanji applauding. 

But Levi only has eyes and ears for Eren. Staring intensely back into Eren's warm and expectant gaze. It'd be a shame not to answer Eren, when Eren was trying his best to answer him.

Levi strays a hand away from Eren's, only to loop it behind, across the small of Eren's back, fingers trailing down his waist to the curve of his hip. Levi's touch dipping back and lower so he can squeeze a cheek of Eren's ass. His mouth hovering over Eren's. Eren's soft pink lips parted, a slight intake of breath. Eren's eyelashes fluttering and lowered as their noses touch.

"Not bad."

Levi says, eyes never leaving Eren's for a moment.

His hand roaming to squeeze the other cheek. Eren's abrupt 'Ah!' and bashful 'Dear!' exceeding what Levi wanted to hear.

Levi answering, voice low and dangerous even in the ears of those not meant to be hearing what's said next.

"Hey baby, how about it? You can forget all about last night. I'm going to make you remember tonight for every night to come. Got it?"

Everyone who's figured they would be killed off by a titan sooner than later starts to look back, but they don't make it once catching a glimpse of Hanji who has even respectfully turned away on seeing where Levi's hand has begun to roam and is touching. Eren gasping and holding back a moan. Covering his mouth with both hands, his back slightly arched forward as Levi slides his lips across Eren's cheek, licking at a lobe of his ear. Levi's freed hand at the back of Eren's neck, holding Eren in place but not needing to.

"I've got a lot of other requests you may be more willing about undertaking, _honey_. I'm going to eat you all up. _My baby_ you can keep calling me whatever the hell you like, after you've given me everything else I want- ow."

Levi had not been the last person to leave the meeting room. 

Commander Erwin is. With a very heavy set of papers he'd had to organise before taking his leave; the Commander had slammed them down atop of Levi's head. Frowning at the obstruction that was preventing him  
from returning to his office.

"Levi. I'd prefer it if you didn't air out your dirty laundry where everyone else can see it."

Levi has at least, the very least... decency to move his hands to more appropriate places on Eren's body while under fire by Commander Erwin.

Levi gives him a look like 'Oh?' as if he'd been unaware there'd been anyone else but him and Eren present before Erwin had showed up. Giving a quick glance around the corridor he sees Erwin is not wrong. Face unchanging. Levi about to reply when Eren chooses this point to speak.

"Excuse me Commander! I'm not sure... why you are talking about the laundry we did yesterday. But this is Captain Levi we are talking about! The Captain's laundry is never dirty when we air it out! I know this for a fact sir!"

Erwin turns a telltale pink as he can't help but find it cute that Eren either was not aware of the expression he'd used or overly eager to defend Levi had taken it literally when he should have known better. Clearing his throat, Erwin says as gently as he can-

"No Eren... that's not it."

Levi is cupping Eren's face. A thumb stroking a cheek as he looks at Eren. A chill going down everyone's spine as even outsiders can tell from Levi's face and tone he's pleased at Eren being indignant given it's not directed at him, but for him- "Yeah, that's not it princess. I can explain to you what Erwin meant back in our room. Wanna go? You wanna know don't you?"

Eren glances back and forth from Captain Levi to Commander Erwin hesitatingly. Musing aloud.

"Uhm, what is the problem? Was the laundry in the way? Did Commander Erwin see some spot we missed? I don't understand..."

Then his full attention back on Levi.

"Yes! Please explain it to me, my love!"

Anyone who'd not already fallen onto the floor in secondhand embarrassment and horror have certainly ended up there as Levi kicks anyone out of his way. Having scooped Eren up into his arms, and carried him away... like one would a princess... or a bride.

Erwin approaches Hanji who had miraculously avoided ending up in a painful curl on the ground from many years of practice of trying (usually not succeeding, what an exciting day!) to avoid Levi's kicks.

"Hanji. Would you mind helping me finish finalizing these papers since it looks like Levi is going to be occupied for the rest of the night?"

Hanji waves a hand, pushing up her glasses. Mischievous her grin as she says.

"That's fine with me. But don't you agree that Levi needs to pay me with some of his salary if I'm going to be doing his work for him?"

When Erwin fails to reply to that, Hanji following him to help with the work, continues-

"Or could I steal Eren for an extra day? No Levi Day! We can have Mikasa assist. Oh! That'd be getting him back for sure!"

Erwin replies to that.

"Hanji are you sure you have enough spare glasses?"

"I might have another pair if Levi pays up for today," Hanji says laughing.

\--

After explaining what Erwin had meant (Eren turning a colour Levi finds appealing just like all the others) and teaching Eren about those other requests. Eren doing his best on answering those as well.

They lay together on the no longer as clean as before sheets Eren had thought Commander Erwin had been talking about. Eren in Levi's arms like he is used to and had been missing the night before.

The sweat drying on their skin. Levi kisses at Eren's soft hair, his brow and cheek before returning to Eren's lips. Eren giggling until Levi kisses him there. Their legs entangled. Their fingers intertwined when Eren reaches for Levi's hand. Levi using the arm beneath and still around Eren to keep him close.

Their noses nearly touching. Eren's eyes meeting his with a gaze just as enraptured? Or was Levi only seeing his own reflection? Before Levi can guess, Eren leans forward to kiss him. Levi kissing him back.

Near to slumber and before Eren can fall to it, Levi speaks.

"I mean it Eren. You don't have to call my name."

Eren blinks back the sleep encroaching upon him, determined that before he dreams of Levi he knows him as he is before him. 

"Are you sure sir?"

Levi scoffs, "What's that? Going back to sir for the pillow talk? You were screaming something else hours ago, I thought you were going to lose your voice and we wouldn't be able to have this nice chat."

Levi leans forward to kiss Eren on the mouth. Eren still yearning for assurance, Levi continues.

"Honestly. I'm not sure. I want my name to be the only one you call. But what you've decided instead, it's not bad either. Since you are also only thinking of me. I understand Eren. And I don't want to deny you a choice you've made from your feelings for me."

Hearing Levi say it as it is, Eren is starting to get embarrassed, despite being so happy that the Captain understands him. Then remembering that Levi had been teasing him-

"What is that darling?" Eren rolls atop of Levi, straddling him "Weren't you calling me your baby boy, your princess even when I could barely hear anything else aside my screams from your large hard cock filling me up only hours ago?"

"Holy fuck Eren."

Eren is grinning, laughing as Levi rolls him over so Levi is back on top of him, hovering over him, pinning him to the mattress as Eren's legs wrap around his hips. Levi still swearing at him for saying some dirty ass shit but unable to call his name as he fucks him. Levi determined if Eren is gunna play him like this then that means Levi shouldn't give up. He'll just have to fill Eren up with his large hard cock until Eren calls his name, right? Eren shouldn't have been asking for it like that, he only has himself to blame. Eren is in near tears from laughter from Levi murmuring all this about his ears and neck, tickling him with his breath and lips. That laughter turning to moans as Levi keeps true to his word, not one to give up.

Levi deep and thick inside Eren when Eren draws him into an embrace, holding him tighter with every thrust. Levi's heart pounding with each of Eren's gasps and sighs. Even if Eren must call him Captain while saying his name, or must call him by a too sweet endearment; it will not make Levi any less greedy about Eren. Levi knows, that Eren doesn't have to call his name to be calling out to him, to want him, to love him. So long as Eren looks at him-

Eren's fingers are stroking his cheek, coaxing him for another kiss. Levi kisses him long and hard, more, again. Eren breathless, but when he catches his breath. Eren really cannot be denied.

"It may not be fair, but I love it when you call my name."

It's not, Levi would have replied, not meaning it from all that Eren has given him. Just wanting to tease Eren a little more. But Eren has found another loophole.

As he says, his eyes only on his Captain and for his Captain-

"My dear Levi."

Crushingly, Levi holds Eren to him. Along with him, this feeling, this warmth, this present.

"Then I'll call your name as many times as it takes Eren. As you believe in me, I believe in you."

Levi continues, that desperation Eren had shied from, he embraces as Levi keeps holding onto him.

"Stay with me."

Eren's reply in turn is as warm as his smile, radiant like the sun.

"Yes. I will be with you sir, till the last of our days."


End file.
